


【福华】221B观察日记

by silencesmile



Series: 【福华】【HW】 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 一个邻居偷窥梗





	【福华】221B观察日记

【福华】一个邻居偷窥梗——拉灯

我叫Samuel，住在伦敦。  
  
我最喜欢观星，并且我一直认为星空远比周围的一切好看，无论是灯光还是人。

但是自从有两个人搬进了我家斜对面的公寓221B，我的望远镜镜头就从望着天空的状态变成了直指对面公寓的窗户。

因为对面的住户实在太有趣了，这是我第一次觉得有人比星空有趣。

那个有着一头蓬松的黑色卷毛，总是穿着黑色风衣的人叫Sherlock Holmes，另一个叫John Watson，他是个医生。

他们两个的生活应该非常刺激，因为我总是看到有警车停在他们公寓楼下，或者有警官去他们的房间。还有一次我正在烤面包，突然听到“嘭”的一声，墙面都晃了一下。

隔壁的房间爆炸了*º，原本整齐的房子出现了一个黑色的大洞；对面的房间玻璃碎了一地。

……这一定是针对221B的那两个人的，这一点毋庸置疑。

总之他们的生活里充斥着惊险刺激，只是观察他们的生活，听他们的故事，就让我的肾上腺激素飙升。

但随着更长时间的观察，我发现比起他们的外出冒险，他们平日里的相处更有趣。

看他们的生活就好像在看默剧，经常是Doctor Watson十分激动地说了什么，Mr.Holmes平静地回答了他什么，或者Mr.Holmes也激动地说了什么，然后Doctor Watson就会无奈地接受现实，任由他室友闹腾。

Doctor Watson是一个很正直的人，但他拿他的室友毫无办法。

就他们平日里的相处方式而言，我觉得没有比这更gay的相处了。

然而Doctor Watson拒不承认这一点，总是和我们强调：“I am not gay.”

他是真的不知道他自己和他的室友到底有多gay吗？

有谁会和自己的室友用同一个杯子喝水？有谁会和自己的室友抱在一起看电视？有谁会给自己的室友喂饭？有谁会和自己的室友在一张床上睡觉？

——反正我是不会这么做的，就算我室友的自理能力是负数。

我喜欢观察他们的日常生活，所以我经常看到一些有爱的画面。

我一直以为他们没有发现我的窥探，直到有一天Mr.Holmes冲着我的镜头笑了一下——我的心脏差点被吓得跳出来。但是他并没有说什么，于是我就心安理得地继续观察。 

然后我发现Doctor Watson的情绪在渐渐变化，随着Mr. Holmes的各种越来越亲密的举动。

比如说，Mr.Holmes从坐在Doctor Watson旁边看电视变成了把头枕在Doctor Watson的腿上看电视；而Doctor Watson也从最开始的坦然变成了时不时会脸红的状态。

然后有一天晚上，他们从外面狂奔进屋子，一进门就开始接吻，从门边一直亲到沙发边。

那个吻实在是太火辣了，作为局外人的我都觉得空气的温度高了许多。

然后他们开始互相脱衣服，Mr.Holmes的手甚至伸到了Doctor Watson的裤子里。

就在我睁大眼睛准备仔细看的时候，Mr.Holmes冲我这边笑了一下，俯下身在Doctor Watson耳边说了些什么，然后Doctor Watson红着脸往我这边看了一眼，对Mr.Holmes说了几句话。

然后221B的灯就灭了。

现在Doctor Watson已经不再避讳人们拿他和Sherlock Holmes打趣了。

谁知道那天晚上发生了什么呢？

*º：S01E03中的剧情


End file.
